okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Ōkami Walkthrough: Shinshu Field
Part I After leaving Hana Valley, Amaterasu will be back at Shinshu Field. Head towards the center of the field, where the area's Guardian Sapling is. Use Bloom to restore it and clear the Cursed zone, allowing Amaterasu to explore the area. Now, head to the high part of Shinshu Field, up on a series of ramps until Amaterasu is at the top of a hill overlooking Lake Harami. Head down to the torii of the gate and enter the Moon Shrine nearby. There, talk to Mika and his complaints, then exit the shrine, only for the day to quickly change to the evening and a demon from Mika's Wanted List to appear. Kill it, then cross its name off the list. Now, quickly climb the ramp back onto the hill and cross the bridge nearby to the other hill, then run down the steep bridge leading to Tama's house. A new type of demon will appear, but it is not much of a threat. Enter Tama's house before dawn (since Tama's house can only be accessed during the night, Mika must first be visited so that the day got changed to night quickly just as Amaterasu exits the Moon Shrine, thus saving the time from waiting for the nighttime for Tama's house to be open). Inside, talk to Tama until a cutscene takes place. After Tama has filled the firework tube with explosives, draw a Cherry Bomb in the tube (a circle with a line through its perimeter, like a Q). The firework will then be fired, and after another cutscene, Cherry Bomb is obtained. At Issun's request, test out Cherry Bomb on a nearby crack in the rock and destroy it, revealing a treasure chest. Now, head back to Kamiki Village, ignoring Issun's request of exploring Shinshu Field more. Part II Back in Kamiki, Issun will notice that sakura petals were flying all over the bustling village. Now, Amaterasu has to bloom all 15 dead sakura trees in the village. The locations of the trees are as follow: *2 on each end of the bridge over the stream, where Komuso is. *1 near Mrs. Orange. *1 near Susano's training ground. *2 outside of Kushi's home. 1 is in front of the building, while the other is behind it. *1 outside of Mr. Orange's home. *4 on the uphill path leading to the clearing where the fork in road is. *4 on the clearing where the sacred deck is. After all of the 15 sakura trees are bloomed, talk to Mr. Orange, which will then perform the Konohana Shuffle. During the dance, bloom any buds of Konohana that did not bloomed when Mr. Orange pointed at them. When the Konohana Shuffle is completed, a cutscene will take over as Sakuya shows her gratitude toward Amaterasu for restoring her, and Hasugami's constellation will appear. Completing it will have Amaterasu obtaining Water Lily. Test it out on a small island down at the village, and get the Sun Fragment on the island. Look for treasures and Stray Beads on all other islands, as well. Now, head back to Shinshu Field and up to the top of the hill where the path down to Lake Harami is. However, don't head down the ramp; instead, get to the waterway to Agata Forest nearby. To the left of the waterway is a crack in the ground; destroy it with Cherry Bomb and a Treasure Chest containing a Coral Fragment will be revealed. Jump down to the waterway nearby and use Water Lily to cross it. At the end of the waterway, jump up onto the cliff and use Cherry Bomb to destroy the hole on the rock, granting access to Agata Forest. Category:Ōkami Walkthroughs